Death to Destiny
by Morbid Mother
Summary: This is the first in the trilogy of defeating Sephiroth but how can you kill a man who just won't die?
1. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF, nor do I make any money (I'm a poor broke bastard…literally.)**

**

* * *

**

**Death to Destiny**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Dreams**

He drove Fenrir slowly into the ruins where he stayed, away from civilization; away from other people. He made sure not to disturb the water of the Lifestream pool. Killed the engine and dismounted, lighted the oil lamp and watched shadows dance across the walls that had once belonged to Aerith. Cloud sat in silence, not wanting to feel the guilt, the grief.

Neither did he want to go to sleep.

It kept coming, like a wave of warmth, but he had to reject it. It was a false sense…he's just been without for so long, Cloud thought, although he knew it was not true. The truth could no longer be denied; he yearned for the flesh that he dreamt of.

No face, even having been so familiar with the dream. Rather a friendly relationship, laughing, joking, and a little more…very much unlike his calm demeanor. But the figure was just as different as he was; only when they were alone did they show their personality behind the façade that they built so particularly.

He never was given a name either, just each night the figure would appear and comfort him. Comfort his guilt.

He would say grief was normal, but not to let it consume you. That no one was really dead.

_They were living on in the Lifestream, a part of the pool that you sleep next to. Just come, here, a little closer…_

_A little closer and I will tell you…_

_Show you how close everyone is, how close we are…_

Cloud felt it, the warmth, the wave building inside of him, making him reach out his hand to touch---

Cloud jerked awake, forcing the sensations to recede. He didn't know if he could ignore it much longer.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: please R and R. Let me know if I should continue or not, I know the first chapter is pretty short, and I must apologize.**


	2. A Conversation

**DISCLAIMER: In a part of this chapter the characters might seem to touch 'out of character' but you'll find out why in later chapters (maybe). Also, Can I _please_ give a little more love (reviews) because…uh um…the fanfic is finished, all I have to do is upload it, but I feel the story isn't worth reading all the 'new story' directions, so it might just be deleted.**

**Death to Destiny**

**By Morbid Mother**

**A Conversation**

Cloud entered the delivery ship and was met by silence. Tifa was not at the counter and when he mounted the steps to the second floor he did not see Denzel or Marlene in any of the other rooms.

"Where are they?"

Cloud walked down the hallway the last door at the end of the hall. He looked into the office and saw Tifa standing at his desk with the phone plastered to her ear, deeply intent on listening.

"Yup," she said, "I'll tell him." Then she hung up. She was not surprised when she turned and saw Cloud standing silently in the doorway, "that was Shinra; said it was urgent that you two talked."

Cloud made no response, but instead asked, "Where's Denzel and Marlene?"

"Oh," Tifa said, "Barret stopped by and took them out for lunch."

Cloud spun on his heel to leave.

"Cloud…how have you been?"

He, seemingly, ignored the inquiry and left.

Outside, Cloud mounted Fenrir once again and turned his bike onto the south turn pike and headed for the healing center Shinra resided. There ride there was so short that he hardly had time to even begin to contemplate on what Shinra could possibly want of him. His help, again no doubt.

He drove into the parking lot of the private healing center. The place had a cross look between a sterile clinic and vacation home. The siding was made of solid, stainless steel.

Cloud ascended the tall flight of stairs to the second floor and entered the receiving room. He was vaguely surprised that he was not met by any of Shinra's bodyguards. Hard times must really be winding down. Cloud viewed the room with distaste as he waited. It was simply furnished with a sofa set against one wall and a small coffee table in front of it. In one corner there were a recliner seat and a stand sitting next to it.

"I see you've responded to my request immediately."

Cloud turned to the man sitting in the wheelchair and was surprised just enough to let his eyes mirror his thoughts. A faint frown.

Rufus Shinra knew Cloud Strife would be somewhat surprised, but could never have guessed that the man would share anything more than a few words. He still sat in the same wheelchair from when he had Geostigma, but the cover that hid his body was no longer a part of his disguise.

"Surprised?" the president approached him, "I didn't use the blanket since I thought we should have a face to face conversation."

"Cut the crap and tell me why I shouldn't leave?"

Shinra looked as if he had gone into deep thought, "Cloud…I know you have just recovered…so have I…but Reno has reported to me that there's someone hiding out a Midgar who—,"

"There's a lot of people who hide out at Midgar!"

Shinra fell silent for a moment.

"Cloud," he said, "Reno went missing right after he radioed in that this particular man, hiding in Midgar, had the same features as Kudaj."

Cloud's chest tightened, but not from the notion that there were more psychos like Kudaj running around.

He said nothing for a long moment, and stared off just past Shinra's ear at the wall.

"Cloud," the president continued, "I would not ask for your help if I trusted my men to do this job for me."

"Job?" Cloud turned to go—

**"Cloud."**

_Sigh._

"the Edge is creating a police force to eliminate the crime around the city…Midgar is both the perfect and most dangerous place for someone, from 'out of town,' to take refuge. Since they didn't want a gang war while their forces were still weak they asked for help. I stepped up and told them that I would assist in scouting the area. Follow me?"

Cloud did not respond, but he turned just enough so that he could glance at Shinra out of the corner of his eye.

"I sent Reno…

His chest tightened again.

"…and the copter out to Midgar to report the criminal status. He did, successfully for three days, and the results of his finds were rather…disturbing.

"There appears to be some gang whose headquarters are located in southern Midgar. _Headquarters_, Clou—,"

"_I heard you."_

Silence.

"Cloud...before Reno—went missing, he reported that 'Jenova' was mentioned, and that this gang consisted of at least three or four members. I told him to report back to me the next day (Shinra shook his head)…I sent Tseng and Elena to look for him…no trace, no tracks or so much that anyone had ever been camped for three days at the designated spot. He's been missing for a fifteen days now."

Cloud sighed irritably and said carelessly, "probably dead by now."

"Then bring back his body," Shinra rolled closer to Cloud, "you and your friends will be paid well for your services."

Cloud narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I'll think about it."

_Why does Shinra want Reno so bad?_

**Author's Note: please R and R and tell me if this chapter was too long winded. Some of you might have noticed that there's a lot of detail, but that's only because I'm trying to stay in touch with FF the movie and leave out too much emotion(since, those of you who have seen the movie, know some of the people—_uh um_— are silent as rocks.)**


	3. New Acquaintances

**DISCLAIMER: I should have mentioned it before, but I didn't…it would be very helpful if you've seen the movie 'Final Fantasy: Advent Children.' This fanfic doesn't explain a lot and its post 'Advent Children' events, so some of the things mentioned in here are and aren't even mentioned in 'Advent Children.' If you need someone to explain the blanks then review with your Q and anyone who has info can answer. I'll also try to fill you in and at the end of the fanfic, I'll add references for the characters, vocabulary, bio and anything else I can scrap up fer ya...thanksue and enjoy. (As an after thought, keep a note pad and pen next to you so that you can write down all of your Qs.)

* * *

**

**Death to Destiny**

**By Morbid Mother**

**New Acquaintances**

Cloud opened the door and was met by someone unkindly familiar.

"Kudaj," Shinra exhaled.

The giggled was far too feminine, "not quite," she said. The young girl aimed an Eagle at Cloud, but the young man was too fast. He kicked the girl in the chest so hard that she flew back over the porch rail. But she was hardly affected by the kick, and in mid-air, she aimed her gun again and pulled the trigger.

Cloud jumped off the porch towards the flying bullets and blocked and them with his sword.

All the time they still were falling from the porch to the ground.

Having seen the bullets blocked the girl pointed the bottom of her leather boots at Cloud. Small lethal daggers shot out of the soles and flew at Cloud's chest.

He deflected these also.

The girl hit the ground with her back and rolled backward, nimbly, to her feet.

Cloud landed lightly.

"Surprised, Brother, because I am?"

The girl was a strapping six feet—

"Who are you?"

…shoulder length hair, dusty silver—

"You don't know me, Brother?! I'm your sister, Cloud…"

She wore a black, hooded cloak that flowed in a graceful form all the way down to her feet—

"Hannah my name is…"

…her eyes were an aerie silver.

"…and I am here to invite you to our little dinner party!"

It took a moment for this to proccess into Cloud's mainstream.

"'Our'?"

Hannah rolled her head on her kneck, irritated, "_Jenova's Children_, Cloud. It's time for another reunion…don't you remember, anything? All seventeen children must be present. Zach would have been included, but…"

…she smiled a fanged smile.

"…unfortunately, he's dead. You know who I'm talking about, right Cloud? You know what happened, don't you Cloud? When we're finished with everything here, I want you to tell me the whole story."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. With an angry growl he raised his sword and charged at the girl who called herself Hannah. He charged at her, his feet digging into the ground firmly, but he felt, at the back of his mind, that something wasn't quite right. Hannah didn't raise her Eagle, nor did she take a fighting stance…she just stood there, waiting with a satisfied smirk on her face.

And, indeed, she was.

Suddenly, a line of dust suddenly rose from the ground in between Cloud and Hanna and a formidable force hit Cloud in his lower belly, stopping him dead in his sprint and throwing him back into the frame work of the porch. The staging splintered and snapped and partialy collapsed around Cloud's immobile body.

The force, or rather the being, that threw Cloud, appeared, and said mockingly, "hello, _Brother,_ I am Long Yan San. Lovelace would be very pleased if you took the time to stop by when he was still…in his usual form," Long Yan San glanced at Cloud, "we'll just have to wait 'til the little dog comes crawling home."

Materia glowed in Long Yan San's right arm.

Cloud's last thought was that everything that Hannah and Long Yan San mentioned were vaguely familiar, yet, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Dude!!! Can you imagine how freaked out I was when I glanced in my USB drive and saw the the DTD files were no longer there!...and then I remembered, 'oh, yeah. I uploaded it already...' wink**

**As always I must ask the same thing over again...please, show some love and review. Tell me how I did on the fighting scene. I thought it was kinda short, did you?**

**Oh, and another note: There is an incredable amount of new characters in this fanfic...sixteen, if I am correct, and boy will you love it when Vinny does his showdown with the Jenova gang...oops. Did I peek your interest?**


	4. Appear

**DISCLAIMER: Okay…I was thinking of making everyone wait and sweat for the next chapter, but to be honest, I'm a busy woman and I don't have time for silly games. I must also warn you that some things in this chap might be controversy material but you might have to kiss my ass since I altered it a bit to fit my story. **

**For all those who have reviewed: Lots-A-Luv for ya, and thank you. **

**For all those who didn't: You know where the pretty little beckoning button is at the bottom of the screen...

* * *

**

**Death to Destiny**

**By Morbid Mother**

**Appearing **

Cloud walked into the ruined church to find that he had some rather unexpected guests.

_Well, what a pair, Rude and Elena. What are they doing here?_

"Tell Shinra I'm no longer interested."

"Too late," said Rude, "Tseng took him into hiding. Shinra's now a hot figure, too."

"You lied!"

"Shinra had to, to get you to do the job."

"How many are there?"

"Four," Elena said without hesitation.

A tell tale gleam appeared in Cloud's eyes, "how many are there in Jenova's Gang?"

Rude sighed.

"Don't tell—,"

"Fifteen in all, although the upper hands aren't known to fight, so that leaves seven."

"All we need is Reno, Cloud," Elena said.

This time it was Cloud's turn to sigh, although that, and his vague expression, was imperceptible, "what's so special about Reno?"

Rude took a moment to answer, calculating how much he should tell Cloud to get the young man to comply.

"Reno is a distant relative of Shinra," was Rude's curt reply.

Cloud visibly smirked and scratched his head. _Cold-blooded, disease spreading, bitch fucking Shinra? All that sick bastard wanted is to save his company if anything happened to him._

"So…the only reason why Shinra is risking all of our necks is because he and Reno share a drop of blood."

It wasn't a question, so Rude didn't answer.

"If Reno dies then no one inherits Shinra," Elena was beside herself, "Reno is his blood and the company was everything his father worked for! It was our future, it created thousands of jobs and—,"

"Destroyed many more lives!" Cloud said in a menacing voice, "Shinra is nothing more than a bankrupt bastard."

Cloud walked past Rude and Elena, "if you're so concerned for Reno then what are you doing here?" he lounged back in a pew that was least damaged and ignored the two…

"Leave."

"You—,"

Rude firmly grasped Elena's arm and motioned to the broken door. She glared at Cloud for a moment, and then followed Rude obediently.

Everything fell silent. Stone cold words no longer bounced against the dilapidated walls. No sounds could be heard from outside, no birds sang. Nature was as barren as the ruined church.

Once Cloud had heard the engine of the car recede he was left completely in his own presence; the one thing he hated more than company that could remind him of the past. He could roll the conversation with Rude and Elena over and over again. Committing every one of their words to his mind and he thought…that was why Shinra had any patience for the hypertensive young man. But, that same feeling that he had felt running towards Hannah began gnawing at the back of his mind again. Something was telling him that Rude wasn't disclosing all he knew. Cloud didn't know why he let the man go. Cloud thought of the even younger man that was kidnapped by Jenova's Children; after all, Reno was hardly older than Yuffie.

_Why did the name have such a familiar ring to it?_

_Jenova's Children…_

"**_Mother!"_**

Suddenly, pieces of different and many pictures began falling into place; pieces belonging to pictures that had painfully formed themselves a year ago and longer.

_They knew me…_

The familiarity of which Hannah and Long Yan San had mockingly spoken to him…

_She used my name as if…_

And then it made perfect sense. A collage of different images emerged into one…

_Another one of Kudaj's gang..._

_But—that doesn't cover half of it. Who is this 'Lovelace?' and what is this reunion they're talking about?_

"My reunion…"_ said that gnawing voice at the back of his mind._

Cloud's eyes drooped, and he slipped into that world where the body is neither asleep nor awake. Despite the going-ons in his mind, especially when his body slipped into such state, Cloud loved living in what had once been Aerith's church, for the very fact that she had been a life line for him when she was still living; and a life line even when the Geostigma, in his body, had began to take control. It was as if it was meant, by Fate, that she died, so that he could live. **_He owed so much to her.

* * *

_**

"_You'll be alright."_

_He jerked at the voice. _

Pause.

"_But, he shouldn't mean anything to me…"_

_She sighed as if this wasn't the first time he had confessed his insecurities; and indeed, it wasn't._

"_Dilly dally, shilly shally! You should always follow your heart."_

"_But, what about the gang…and Tifa…"_

"_You've done so much for them, Cloud, what about you? Have you forgotten that you risked your neck for them not long ago?"_

"_It's just that I've—,"_

_Sigh._

"_I'm not _that _far away, Cloud."_

Cloud glanced behind him, longing tearing its vicious claws at his eyes and his heart. Like every time he turned to just catch a glimpse of her face, it was never there. She was gone, _dead_. Cloud was so much reminded of the face in the dream. But, the face in his dream was completely nameless, of no consequence, and…

Just someone to take away the pain.

Cloud sighed and rubbed groggily at his eyes. Tonight wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

**Author's Note: THERE!!! I've finally finished with the fourth chapter! Please tell me how it turned out, because I simply cannot bare it if you can't understand a word I'm saying…so R&R, thanx. (That lovely little button to the screens right? Right in front of your left. THANK YOU!)**

**Anyways, I'll be sure to finish my assignments and for all you virgins, keep my story bookmarked because I'll be adding references to this mix, and you can even message me with your e-mail address. Or (male virgins) you can email me your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	5. A Pretty Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: And another chap to continue. Has it been that long? Please review. (.)**

**And if you're wondering, AVALANCHE finds out the deal between Shinra and Cloud through Cait.**

* * *

**A Pretty Surprise**

They tried not to make any noise when they entered the church. She'd said he would be asleep but her objection was quickly gunned down. You never knew what a startled, half-asleep man would do in the dead of a pitch black night. She couldn't object. The other woman had proposed that they bring torches or flashlights, but that was squashed too. They didn't want anyone to see them when they approached the ruined church. The walls may have eyes, but so did everything else. She saw a patch of the night crawl up part of the stone wall and slither through a broken mosaic window. She sighed. This was unnecessary.

"Come on," said the other woman.

They slipped passed the broken doors, one after the other. 'Ruins' were a perfect description of the church. There were still walls, as grey and stony as they were when the place was first built, but there wasn't much else left intact. The roof was hardly more than rafters. Most of the flooring had been torn and ripped, showing fresh patches of earth underneath. Many of the mosaic windows and pews were broken and smashed. She and her companion had to skirt around a pool of water directly in their path. A dark figure stood, the one that had crawled through the window, where the altar would have been, just beyond a large box and over a sleeping figure.

They crowded around him. The woman bent down and shook his shoulder but he only moaned. She looked at the others.

"Cloud . . . "

Cloud was lying behind the large trunk of his belongings, completely unconscious of those around him.

"Cloud."

His eyes became restless under his lids, but his body remained motionless.

"Cloud!"

Cloud jerked awake, as usual, the wave receding. Standing over him was Tifa, Cid, and Yuffie. Vincent was leaning on a fallen pillar deeper in the dark.

"Get up, kid, we got a victory to plan," said Cid. It was still dark so Tifa lit an oil lamp.

"You got that right," said Yuffie, "we got Seph—,"

"Sephiroth?"

"Ummhm!"

"Wait a minute, Yuffie," Tifa said, sitting down on Cloud's trunk, "Cloud, Cait told us that Shinra found a way to destroy Sephiroth—or use him. Cait just couldn't find out what—,"

"Cait told you about Shinra?"

"'Who'," Vincent walked slowly, into the light of the lamp," it's Reno who has the Key."

"Hey," huffed Yuffie, "how do you know that? I couldn't even figure it out!"

Vincent ignored her, "that's why Shinra wants Reno so bad, Cloud. If he got hold of Reno and whatever it is he knows about Sephiroth, the damage he could deal would be devastating, especially to Avalanche."

"Well, that leaves another problem," said Yuffie, "where _is _Reno? If he's not with that crippled grim reaper then who _is _he with?"

Cloud thought for a moment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then the answer came to him, "he's being held by a gang that calls themselves 'Jenova's Children'— they've hidden somewhere in southern Midgar."

"Yeah! Midgar here we come!"

"Lets saddle 'er up—,"

"But there's another problem," everyone turned back to Cloud, "there are fifteen members in Jenova's gang but Shinra said there's, give or take a few, who don't fight."

This time the church remained silent. Avalanche was made up of seven members and only Cloud could use materia.

"I'll help."

Just a moment before Cloud had felt like telling everyone to shut up and leave so he could get back to sleep. Everything would have to wait until morning. A moment later Cloud took one glance at the intruder and jumped to his feet.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Out of the question," said Cloud, "you can't come with us. You're nowhere near ready to join Avalanche, let alone fight. And you're too _young_."

"Oh, come on, Cloud," he said, "Cid can teach me how to pilot his ship and—,"

"Not a chance, kid. No body touches my beauty, 'specially not in the air." Cid avoided the boy's pleading look.

"Come on, guys," said Yuffie, "give him a break. Look at me; I've been in Avalanche for two years and I'm _just _eighteen. Especially you, Cid, you should be standing up for him. You're getting so old you're starting to lose your touch. It's about time you starting thinking about hiring on some help."

"Why, if I had my—,"

"Okay! Fine! I never wanted to be in your stupid gang anyway; just thought I'd be nice and offer you guys a little help! Never mind, just go ahead! It doesn't matter of Sephiroth cuts _all _of your throats! I wouldn't give a _shit _even if I tried!"

Everyone stood in shocked silence. Tifa came to kneel down in front of him, "it's just that we don't want you to get hurt, Denzel. Who would look after Marlene if you're not there?"

"The woman next door," Denzel said seriously, "besides, I can take care of myself just fine, but, if Sephiroth beats you guys, then me and Marlene'll be next."

Tifa turned her head and saw Yuffie nodding, Cid rubbed at the stubble on his chin, and Vincent crossed his arms, his face sunk a little deeper into his tattered cloak. "Cloud?"

"I guess it's inevitable," said Cloud, "it won't matter if only Avalanche is destroyed, _everything _will be destroyed. It'll be just like . . . " Cloud swallowed and turned his face away. Tifa knew he was thinking of Zach.

"We still have to see what Barret says," said Vincent, "it will be dangerous taking a child along with us."

"I'm not a _child_."

Tifa heard a low guttural sound follow what Denzel said. Tifa looked around at her friends; then they realized, to their horror, that it was coming from Vincent.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't help it, I had to get the feel of Vinny laughing-...really. Well, sorry it took so long to upload but I'm finally back on track. I've been behind on everything. But there you go: THE FIFTH CHAPTER! () I can't wait 'til this is finished! **


	6. Into Midgar

**DISCLAIMER: And another chap to continue. I have changed my mind. I no longer favor Cloud and Reno in this story so it's going to be Cloud, Reno, and someone else. big grin**

**Into Midgar**

"Now, we don't have a map of Midgar, but, we know well enough that the only place that the only place for a large number of people to hide out in the southern district is the Mall."

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie with Cait on her lap, and Red XIII sitting silently next to her. Denzel was in the galley. The entire AVALANCHE gang, including the newly accepted members, was on their way to the ruined city. There were only two new members: Denzel, and a young man by the name of Hemian.

**EARLIER IN THE COCKPIT**

"I named her Victoria, after my own lady," Cid said as he handed over the controls to the silent Hemian

"You were married?" asked Denzel unbelievingly.

"That ain't non o' your meddlin' business!"

Yuffie bends down and whispered into Denzel's ear.

"What's a bachelor?"

"Now there ya go again! I oughta ring your skinny neck!"

"After that wedding band ring your finger?"

"Shut up you two cent bum! you can get of my ship good and soon!"

"Oh yeah? You mangy dog born in a gutter!"

"Why, I hope . . . "

Denzel left the room before Cid and Yuffie's argument proceeded to swearing. He actually felt bad Hemian had to stay and listen to those two fight. But, on the contrary, he looked as if Cid and Yuffie were invisible.

**As it is written, that was earlier.**

Now, They sat across from each other, throwing knives with their eyes.

"Okay," said Denzel running into the dining room, "so, we start at the Mall!"

"Not 'we'," said Cloud, simmering, "you, Hemian, and Vincent stay on the ship."

"WHAT?"

Hemian and Vincent remained silent.

"Don't worry," said Yuffie comfortingly, "this is only a recon mission, so it'll only be a walk in the park. Besides, Red and Cait are staying behind too. Red is going to need someone that talks—,"

"I sprekin."

"...English," finished Tifa. "If we're finished, all we have to do now is mo—,"

"Hold up a _minute_," said Barret, "when did anybody so much as _cared_ to mention to me that Denzel was a member of AVALANCHE?"

No one responded, looking anywhere but at him.

"_Next _time someone gets the bright idea of making a decision without my consent I'm throwing you **ALL **out!"

Cait hummed against the vibration of the ship.

"Don't just sit there. We got a world to save!"

Everyone removed themselves from the galley and proceeded with preparations for their mission into Midgar. They were finished quickly and moved to the cockpit for debriefing. They would go over the strategy one more time so no one got hurt.

Just as Yuffie had said, a number of AVALANCHE members would be staying behind to look after the ship. Barret was going to be Cid, Yuffie, and Cloud's back up.

Hemian handed Cid a palm pilot, "these are all the coordinates I could dig up. The map is just a sketch of the city, but that's the closest you'll get to a tour guide."

Cid looked at Hemian dubiously and threw the pilot to Cloud, who caught it effortlessly.

"Okay," Cid said, "lets go over the ground rules one more time."

Midgar, once a beautiful city of ancient architecture, the only thing left of the past, was now nothing more than a name and a huge cloister of ruined buildings and skeletal framework. Unlike the safe haven it used to be, it was now a dangerous trap for unsuspecting wanderers. Walking down the dirt pitted roads and pass shattered statues, the city had been reduced to a hideout for criminals and a tomb for skeletons.

Tifa studied a half destroyed, but still standing, statue. By the set of the wings and the flowing dressed, the statue appeared to once have been the earthy resemblance of Hena, the goddess of love. Tifa sent a silent prayer to the destroyed statue.

"We're coming up on a bridge," Cloud broke through her silent thoughts, "after that, this map might not be so useful."

The small group continued cautiously, dreading the moment when they would come upon the bridge and there would be place to run.

"We need to hurry," Cid barked. He glared at the towering remains of the skyscrapers.

"I feel it too."

**SEVERAL MILES AWAY . . . **

"Tell me—_Reno_," the man leaned lazily on the door frame, "why aren't you getting acquainted with your new _home_?"

Reno said nothing, crouching in the corner. Pain shot through his body, but he ignored it. He would never show this man any weakness, although the attempt was lost in the white knowing eyes. The bastard seemed to relish in the fact that the disease took a liking to the Turk's lithe body.

"We're not going to let you _go_," the man said with relish, "not until I'm finished . . . not until _we're _finished."

"Well, I'll just have to disappoint you," Reno said, "I'll be dead before—,"

"_Ah, ah, ah,"_ the man said, "you're going to die, _you'll see_. But, nice and _slowwleyy."_

"You're wrong," Reno insisted, "it's going to kill me before you know it . . . and your gang, and you as well. You can't fight it, Lovelace. That one detail is all your psycho conquerors' downfall. Jenova? Your _mommy_? She's nothing but a bitchy murderess and you'll find that out sooner than later that your mama can't save you from her own bloodlust. You'll die just like every—one—else. You're nothing special, Lovelace. You're nothing but a remnant of what was and used to be. Jenova is as good as dead, and anyone who tries to harness her is digging their own grave."

Lovelace turned to him. Instead of anger at the Turk's smug face he wore a slack jawed, bored expression. He slouched into the room as if he couldn't believe what Reno had said, "oh willy nilly. And I don't remember asking you for your opinion." Lovelace marched over to Reno and forced the shorter man to rise by his ponytail.

The Turk clawed weakly at Lovelace's hand, his legs dangling centimeters above the ground. He was dumped unceremoniously on the cot occupying the room. The springs protested against the weight.

Lovelace smiled evilly, "Reno, they can't win. They'd know that if they knew what they were bringing to my outstretched palms. And your own importance to a beautiful blond is what's going to kill you and _your gang_."

**Approaching . . . **

"Tifa, take the map."

Cloud through Tifa the palm pilot and entered one of the dilapidated buildings. He ascended to the fourth floor. Cloud now had a bird's eye view of the road, and the other neighboring structures. There was a flash of black and Cloud jerked his head to get a better glimpse of something moving.

Jenova had been waiting for them.

Cloud lagged behind to keep watch of the unsuspecting spy. He noted the oddly cut hair. It was roughly short in the back, nearly bald, but the upper half was left long, reaching a little way past the chin. Cloud wondered who this was, but doubted holding a pleasant conversation was part of this figure's agenda. He was looking down upon Tifa and Cid with a predatory gleam that left little guess to what he had in mind.

Cloud doubted the Child knew he too was being followed

He changed his mind when the member brought his hand to his lips and made a sharp caw, that of a black bird.

Cid and Tifa swung around to intercept who or whatever had made that noise. That would be the least of their worries.

Above Cloud, the resounding pounding of feet bounced through the building like a harsh drum roll. They were descending to the fourth floor, heading for him. Screams ricocheted of the walls, the sound of a short fight and several thuds . . . then it fell quiet.

For a moment.

Footfalls could be heard once again, but this time, descending a still intact staircase a little way in front of Cloud. His heart dropped when he saw the figures that slowly made their way toward him. They seemed to enjoy the angst of who would make the first initial move. Three against one. Unfair yes, but that one man and what he held . . . if he knew the power of all that he possessed there would be no question of who would be dead when the dust settled. There would be no question of the victor.

She saw Cloud's face tighten and pale. She absorbed his tenseness with pleasure. _Just a little while longer, _she thought to herself. _A little while longer and you can finally embrace your destiny and take pleasure in your lineage. You won't have to hide yourself any longer. Lovelace will free you, sweetheart. And then, you would no longer need to suppress your rage in such a pathetic body._

"Hello again, Cloud," Hanna said, "I wanted you to meet your twin Van. Van, meet your twin Cloud. I'm so glad we met you here. Lovelace would never have let us enough time to introduce each other. He wouldn't let us hug each other or anything either. It would have all been down to business as usual. Too bad Long Yan's the same too, but that can't be helped. Oh! And, Cloud? This is your older brother Cloud! You see, when Lovelace took Cloud's name away, he wanted a new one that would help him to stay, always, close to his lost bro—,"

"That is enough!" Jenova's Cloud interceded, "it's time to _play."_

Hanna looked put off, but Van and Cloud gripped the hilt of his sword.

Then she smiled.

All three Children leaped at Cloud at once, no mind on playing fair. He was far outnumbered than he could handle. If he wanted to stay alive, he would have to take the fight to Cid and Tifa.

Hannah had her Eagle gripped in one hand, but she was only successful at missing Cloud time and time again. Strife knew, from past experience, that the remnants' weakness was their brethren. He dodged her bullets by staying in Van's and Jenova Cloud's shadow.

That is, until the stakes were pushed higher.

Jenova Cloud splayed his fingers, in a harmless manner. He swung his arm around, and at the last minute, clenched his fist shut. Too late did Cloud see the glint of steel out the corner of his eye. It was a throw that wouldn't miss. The knuckle blades made three long slashes across Strife's cheek, and one from his temple to the corner of his eye. Blood flooded his right eye, blinding him for a moment. He dodged the second blow, though. Strife turned the evasion to offensive, swinging a round-about kick at Van, his sword following in his left hand. Cloud saw the opening for what it was and quickly took advantage of it.

Jenova Cloud dodged under Strife's sword, and into his circle of defense. He saw the younger man's eyes widened in surprise. Cloud slammed his blade-clad fist into Strife's belly, sending the man flying back into the concrete wall of the building. Before Strife could sink to his knees, another shot rang out and silence like a blanket of suspense. Time stopped.

Van and Jenova Cloud looked at Strife in bewilderment, then shifted their gazes to Hanna, standing back from the other two.

She stared straight ahead, her eyes blank and devoid of any sign of life. A line of blood ran from the corner of her mouth and down her neck. She keeled over to reveal a wound in her back the size of three baseballs.

Vincent stepped from a hole in the side of the structure and paused. His hands were hidden in the folds of his tattered cloak, his eyes stared emotionlessly from beneath his long bangs. Strife knew that if Vincent's mouth had not been hidden by his cloak's collar, his mouth would be set in a hard and unforgiving line.

Jenova Cloud was tired of this bastard in rags. Bared his teeth in a growl, brandished his knuckles. For the first time, Van snatched his double bladed sword from its sheath.

The two lunged at Vincent simultaneously, mercilessly. They jabbed and sliced at the older with such speed and ferocity their blades became swift blurs. Their faces gleamed with hatred and anger. _No one _was allowed to deny Jenova and live. _No one._

Vincent's arms remained at his side, still able to dodge every blow.

Until Van stumbled into Cloud, whose blades came an inch closer to Vincent's face, slicing of a lock of his hair. The wind tail of the blades left four small cuts on Vincent's face.

Vincent jumped gracefully into the air to avoid another one of Van's well placed kicks, swung his leg up and down to Cloud's shoulder, knocking him down.

Before Cloud hit the ground, Vincent slammed his foot into Cloud's back and heard a satisfying snap. The body went instantly limp.

Van stumbled back, appalled. Not only had the man killed Hanna, he had also put the lights out on Cloud.

Lovelace would not be pleased. Hanna was expendable. Cloud was not.

The younger man closed his expression, afraid Vincent would glean something from him. He turned on his heel without looking back.

Vincent did not stop him. Their leader had to already be aware they were on their way. There was no reason to waste energy unnecessarily.

"Two down, thirteen to go."

"No," Cloud Strife got to his feet, clutching his stomach that had him nearly doubled over, "we're still at fifteen. When I first met her," Cloud indicated Hanna's corpse, "she said something about seventeen people having to be present."

"Did she say who?"

Cloud shook his head. Suddenly, a vice like contraption closed over his shoulder painfully. Cloud found Vincent's eyes studying him coldly.

"You're as bad as Shinra."

"We fought and killed two, right? The number just stands."

"No," Vincent shook his head somberly, "_I _fought and killed two of Jenova's gang, and it very nearly cost you your life." His eyes softened a bit, "you should go back and get fixed. I'll look after Cid and Tifa."

Vincent turned away from Cloud and left through the place he came in. Cloud watched him jump from the hole, more on his mind than going back and facing everyone that had stayed behind.

When Cloud emerged from the building, he assumed Cid and Tifa had met no resistance. He limped back toward the ship, concentrating more on the pain in his stomach than on his surroundings. He was amazed Cloud's knuckle blades had done more agony than damage. Well, that's what anyone who was watching him, from above, would have assumed.

Inside, he knew Van would reach Lovelace and warn him of the two casualties. If Cloud knew the man by what he was, then he could use an assumed absence to his advantage.

**Author's Note: the chapters get longer from here on out, and a little gift for Vincent lovers. It's quit amazing, really. I read this story over again and I'm like '**_**what the hell?**_**' Really, it sucks that much. So, this story is going to get a major revamp. All of my favorite characters are going to get bigger roles, which pleases me immensely.**


End file.
